The Family we Choose
by The-crazy-lone-wolf77
Summary: There is a new face of crime hitting the city of Zootopia, and unfortunately for the police force, it is one of the most notorious crews ever in history. Along with the dangers of this new gang, Judy and Nick have their own drama with their complicated relationship.
1. Grand Debut

**I've just had this around for nearly a year and I don't want it to go to waste. It's been awhile since I've actually looked at these so there might be a few problems with them, but shouldn't be too bad. I most likely won't add anything else to it, unless everyone likes it to which maybe I'll do more, though it's unlikely. Anyway, enjoy these four chapters.**

"Another day, another uneventful patrol," Nick sighed dramatically, looking out and about at the city from where they were parked.

It's a mid-August Friday with the sun beating down on Judy and Nick who were sat in their squad car. Nick was dying from the summer heat, leaning as close as he could to the air conditioning, while Judy, though also hot, kept an eye out for anything that would need them to intervene. They'd already been out a couple of hours, it being four in the afternoon. They still had two more until their shift ended.

"Oh come on Nick, No need to be such a downer. Besides, it's a good thing that things are uneventful; otherwise we wouldn't be doing a very good job," Judy stated optimistically as always.

"I guess, but that doesn't stop me from being board," the fox complained. "And it definitely doesn't change the fact I'm starting to get cooked into a fried fox!"

Judy chuckled, "You can be such a kit sometimes." She teased.

"Yah, but you still put up with me for some reason, fluff," Nick said playfully, turning his smiling gaze over to his partner.

"I still wonder how I've done it all this time," she responded dryly.

It had been around a year since the fox known as Nick Wilde had graduated from the academy as the first fox officer and had become partners with the infamous Judy Hopps. The two had already made a name for themselves around the precinct with solving the Nighthowler case, but ever since Nick joined the force they've gotten even more of a reputation. Nick was known to be a witty, sarcastic animal, who tended to cause mischief, but would always get the job done. Judy gets the rep for being an energetic workaholic who loves her job. She's also the one that others expect to keep Nick in line.

"Can you believe it?" Nick wondered aloud, changing the subject. "That it's been almost a year since we became partners." This had been something swimming in his head for awhile, and the reality of it for him was quite mind blowing given his past.

It was hard for Judy to believe as well. It seems like it wasn't to long ago that she gave that whole speech and presented Nick with his badge. Good memories, Judy thought to herself. Who would have thought that a bunny like me, and a fox like Nick would work together so well. It was true that the two of them seemed to work perfectly together, their personalities perfectly complementing each other's. Judy always being the pushy, demanding one who'd make sure the work got done, and Nick keeping the mood lightened making sure Judy wasn't too overly stressed.

"Yah. We've had a lot of good times haven't we?" She asked.

"If you count work as a good time, then I suppose so," he replied with a half-hearted laugh.

Judy rolled her eyes, "Come on Nick, you know you've had some fun with this. Remember when we chased and took down that bear?"

"Obviously we have different memories from that. I couldn't get the stench of garbage off of me for a week," he said with much distaste.

"Oh yah," she giggled, "It was terrible sharing a car with you."

"But I know what you mean, and yah I've had fun doing this with you," the fox admitted.

He had actually really enjoyed working on the police force. Never thought I'd ever say that, he chuckled to himself. He looked over at his partner with a soft smile. Hard to believe she's caused so much change in my life. He couldn't believe how far he'd come from being that hustling fox Judy found about a year and a half ago. He tended to wonder what he'd be doing now if he hadn't had the pleasure of meeting his rambunctious rabbit.

"So what are you planning to do after work?" Nick asked.

"I actually have a date tonight," Judy replied offhandedly.

"A date?" Nick questioned surprised. "Who are you and what have you done with Carrots?"

"Har, har, har," she fake laughed, already knowing this is how he'd act when she told him. "But yah, I met a nice buck the other day and he asked me out on a date," she explained happily. She hasn't had a date since before she entered the academy, and was actually excited to go out for a night. She usually would only hang with friends she's made in the city, or hang out with Nick. Mostly the latter of the two. This would be a good change of pace for her, and she was looking forward for tonight.

"Ohh, my little Carrots is growing up," Nick teased. On the outside he seemed fine and made it look like he was having fun with her; getting her to think that he was happy for her, but the truth was he felt a little pang in his heart when she brought up her date. It's just a date, you don't have to freak out, he told himself. Besides, why should I care.

"Better be careful with what you say Wilde," she playfully threatened.

"Or what, you gonna muzzle me," Nick instigated.

"Don't temp me," Judy smirked.

While those two were doing some friendly flirting with one another, they happened to miss the large black SUV pull up to the bank that was right across the street from the officers. Out from the vehicle jumped two mammals: a raccoon, and a honey badger. The raccoon was dressed in a nice expensive business suit, whilst the badger wore a brown leather jacket.

"We'll meet with the other two in the building. Rendezvous with us back here in about twenty minutes," the raccoon told the driver, "And don't be late." The driver nodded and drove out of sight.

The raccoon turned heal and walked up next to the badger confidently with a devious smile. "You ready for step one?" He asked him.

"You know it," the badger grinned patting the bulge in his jacket. "What about the police?" He questioned with slight concern, motioning over to the cruiser across the street.

"Don't worry, they'll be taken care of," the raccoon ensured pointing over to a hare that was approaching the cruiser. The badger nodded knowingly, giving a devilish smirk. They then proceeded to walk into the building both thinking the same thing. This is going to be fun!

The hare casually strolled over next to the cruiser and stealthy tossed a bag underneath it. He stopped for a moment, hearing the partners playfully arguing. "They seem lovely," he said with a clear British accent. The hare walked down a nearby alley and met up with the SUV that had just dropped off the other two, jumping in and being driven off.

Around the back of the bank were two other mammals, a fennec and a wolf. The fennec was wearing a strange combination of purple and orange colored cloths and a cowboy hat; The wolf wearing a black leather bikers jacket as well as a creepy looking dark-gray skull mask. The fennec stood guard as the wolf dragged the bodies of dead guards out of sight.

"We better get going, Geoff and Michael will be waiting for all the equipment," the fennec said, picking up a duffle bag with their 'equipment'. The wolf dropped the last body, turned to the small fox and nodded.

Back with Judy and Nick, they had just gotten done pestering each other. "It's a miracle that we get anything done," Nick chuckled.

"You mean it's a miracle that you get anything done," Judy jeered.

"How dare you," Nick acted hurt. "I'll have you know I'm the perfect example of professional," he stated matter-of-factly, gesturing to himself. There was a split second of silence before Judy broke down laughing. Nick himself couldn't even keep a straight face and broke into a grin as he watched his partner have her fit of laughter.

"That's probably the funniest thing you've ever said," she laughed out. Nick just sat there waiting patiently for Judy to calm down.

"You done?" Nick asked as she began coming down from her fit of laughter.

"Yah, yah, I'm done," she breathed out.

"Good, because I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now," Nick said.

"Oh you're such a kit," she reemphasized.

After that, Judy decided to move along the conversation to something more personal about the fox. "So how's your mother doing?" Judy asked.

"She's doing great," Nick replied happily. "We had a day out with each other last week on my day off."

"That's good. You've come a long way with her, considering how your twos relationship used to be," Judy said.

"Yah, it's nice having her back in my life," he sighed happily.

Judy was a little more reluctant with the next question, knowing full well of Nicks feelings on this subject, "Any word on your dad?" she wondered.

"No," was the quick blunt answer she got; not that she really expected anything else. Nicks father left him and his mom when he was very young. He wasn't very happy about it then, and still isn't enthusiastic about the topic.

Nick felt a little bad with how harsh his answer was. "Sorry about that Judy, I didn't mean to be so hostile," he apologized.

Judy ignored him and stared across the street towards the bank. Something doesn't feel right. Nick caught on to this and looked across the street with her. Judy could have sworn she heard some shouting coming from inside the building, but she could be mistaken.

"What's wrong?" Nick inquired.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling," she replied.

"Then we should probably check it out, your gut feelings tend to be right," the fox said opening up his door ready to go and check out the bank. It's probably nothing, but it gives us something to do, Nick thought.

Judy and Nick climbed out of the squad car and started walking across the street, Nick being a few yards ahead of Judy. They got about halfway across the street when there was a sudden explosion from behind them. The concussive shockwave from the blast threw Nick to the hard burning asphalt, and sent Judy flying forward landing a few feet in front of Nick with a hard thud. Then came the wave of heat that gushed at their bodies, singeing their clothes and fur.

Nick lied on the ground groaning in pain. His body aching from the shockwave and his ears ringing from the deafening explosion. What the hell happened. Nick crawled up to all fours and surveyed the area, trying to asses the situation he is in. He glanced behind him to see the squad car completely blown up, leaving nothing but a charred shell. Dust thrown up from the explosion enveloped the street, and animals were running and screaming in a mass panic. Through the smoke and dust he could make out a few nonmoving silhouettes lying on the ground. He shuddered at knowing those were the bodies of animals who were to close to the explosion. He looked down to his side, away from the gruesome sight, gasping at seeing Judy face down on the road not moving.

"Judy!" he shouted in a panic, crawling speedily over to her side. "Please tell me you're okay," he pleaded rolling her onto her back. He became relieved to see her breathing, but he still needed to get her to a safe area. He looked around trying to spot a secure area where he could put her. However, Nick's attention was brought back to Judy as she started coughing.

"What the… Nick?" She asked, confused as to what was happening. The last thing she remembers was walking towards the bank, then a sudden pain all over her body. She tried to sit up but received a sharp pain in her head.

"Take it easy, Judy. We need to get you somewh…" Nick was interrupted by the sound of screeching tires. He looked to his left to see a SUV come speeding down the road towards the bank. It took him a second to realize it was driving straight for them. Nick reacted quickly, grabbed Judy and flung them out of the way just in time from getting smeared all over the road and becoming road kill.

Nick and Judy looked over at the SUV that tried to kill them, just in time to see four animals run out of the bank and make a beeline to the vehicle; all of whom were carrying large bags. Suddenly, the alarms in the bank started blaring out. Everything started to piece together for the two cops as they realized what was happening; a bank heist.

Sirens could be heard close as three of the bank robbers jumped into the SUV; the masked wolf was about to follow in suit when he looked over at the partners. He took out a pistol and aimed it at the two. Fear washed over the cops as they stared down the barrel of a gun.

"We don't have time for them, just get in," someone yelled at the wolf from inside the vehicle. He didn't seem pleased, but decided to listen. He jumped in and the car sped off.

Quickly, Nick and Judy drew there sidearms and unloaded at the tires and back windshield of the vehicle. Unfortunately for them, they were bullet proof.

"Damnit," Nick growled, holstering his weapon. Judy wasn't much happier.

Eventually, just about every cop in the district were swarming the area. Ambulances raced in to help any injured, including Nick and Judy. Officers Fangmyer and Wolford were the first on the scene, clearing out the area, then attending to their fellow officers and helping them over to an ambulance.

An antelope paramedic was working on the two when Chief Bogo walked over towards them. "Are you two alright?" He asked his rabbit and fox officer.

"Yah, we're fine chief," Judy assured him.

"Not quite, officer," the paramedic stated. "You both have slight concussions, and minor bruising, as well as first degree burns." He told them.

"Can they still do their job?" Bogo questioned.

"I wouldn't recommend it. I'd give them a couple of days," the paramedic advised.

"Fine, but I do need to ask them some questions," he stated. The antelope nodded, walking away.

"Alright, now can you please tell me what in God's name happened here," he demanded sternly. He wasn't angry, but this was just going to be a nightmare for him. He could already feel the hours of lost sleep affecting him.

"Honestly, it's all fuzzy for me. I thought I heard some shouting in the bank, so I told Nick we should go check it out. Last thing I can remember was walking across the street," That's really all Judy could recall. Well that, and waking up looking into Nicks eyes, but she didn't think that was important to the story.

Bogo looked over to Nick who was in a small state of shock. "Wilde, are you alright," Bogo asked him, a little concerned for his fox officer.

Nick looked up at him, "Yah, I'm okay," he said. He was just contemplating that he almost died three times in a matter of two minutes . Bogo looked down at him expectantly, so he relayed everything that went down.

By the end, Bogo was looking stressed out. "I'm glad you two are alright, I'd hate to lose you both."

"Oh chief, no need to get all sentimental," Nick pestered. The buffalo glared down at his subordinate with a frown, and shook his head. Even in the worst of times, Nick still finds a way to be sarcastic.

"Anyway, I want you both to take the weekend off. I'm going to need you a hundred percent on Monday. I have a feeling this isn't the last we will see of these mammals," Bogo sighed. "And no acceptations, Hopps," he cut Judy off from complaining. "I'll get someone to take you two home." Judy was displeased, but decided it be best not to argue with Bogo in his currant mood.

Bogo left, going into the bank; leaving the two alone in the ambulance. The shock continued to set in for Judy and Nick. It's been awhile since someone had tried to kill them. The last time was when Bellwether tried to get Nick to tear Judy to pieces by shooting him with a 'Nighthowler'. Of course, they had everything planned out for that, so they weren't really that scared during that. But to have someone try to blow you up, run you over, then almost shoot you; its not the greatest thing to happen.

"Well, you did say you were bored," Judy pointed out, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yah, and I think I got my fair share of action for awhile, how about you?" Nick asked.

"Yah, I think I'm good," Judy agreed.

"I'm going to take the chief's advice and go home. My head is starting to pound," Nick complained, holding his head in his paws.

"As much as I hate sitting out, I'm going to have to agree with you," Judy said. But come Monday, I'm doing everything in my power to put those bastards behind bars. She declared to herself. There is no way I'm going to let these mammals get away; if we cross paths again, they are going down.

"Hey Judy, you think I can stay the night at your apartment?" He asked a little shyly. It wasn't unusual for them to stay at each other's apartments on occasions, but Judy wondered why now. She decided not to really pry and told him that it wouldn't be a problem. With everything that happened today, she'd actually really enjoy his company.

"Why is it when there's a tragedy in the city, you two are always in the center of it?" Nick and Judy looked over to a pair of coyote cops approaching them.

"What can we say, danger just loves us," Nick shrugged.

"We're glad you guys are okay," the male said, bringing Nick into a hug; the female did the same with Judy. Conner and Kelly Dakota, the twin officers of precinct one who also happen to be best friends with the fox and bunny. When they first arrived, Judy and Nick decided to take them under their wing and they eventually became really good friends.

"Guessing Bogo sent you to take us home?" Nick assumed.

"Yah, and good thing too," Kelly said with a slight shiver.

"Yah, we still aren't very comfortable with dead bodies," Conner admitted. Judy couldn't blame them; she remembers the first dead body she ever saw that was apart of a murder case. It was a homicide case about six months ago; the poor koala had been stabbed nearly thirty times in his own home. The scene was a lot more gruesome then Judy had anticipated, and it ended with her rushing to the toilet. Luckily, Nick had been there to comfort her.

"Anyway, let's get you guys home," Conner said, leading them to his and Kelly's cruiser. They all hoped in and Conner took off to Judy's apartment.


	2. Mixed Feelings

Nick and Judy arrived at her apartment around 6:30, about two hours after the bank heist and the attempts on both of their lives. Both were soar with massive pounding headaches. Who knew that almost dyeing would feel this crappy, Judy grimaced. She looked over towards Nick just in time to see him collapse on her couch.

Judy's first thought when getting home was to get as many drugs in her as she could without overdosing. She slowly walked over to her bathroom and dug through her drawers fishing for painkillers. She grabbed the bottle and downed a few, hoping this would help the pain go away.

"Hey Nick," Judy called out, receiving a loud grunt in reply. "You want some pain killers?" She asked him.

"Yes please," he groaned. She lobbed the bottle of pills over the couch at Nick, landing on him with a small thud. "Thank you." Nick wasn't feeling the best physically. Not as bad as Judy, but enough to make him feel like shit. It was his mental state that was mostly messed up. The near death experience caused a lot of thoughts to jump into his head, some of which he had been suppressing for good reasons. Nick heard the shower turn on, immediately thinking that sounded really good.

Judy was checking herself out in the mirror, finally getting a look at the damage the explosion caused on her. She'd already seen how Nick looked, his uniform being slightly charred and torn. She looked much worse, explaining why she felt the way she did. She was much closer to the explosion, getting her thrown through the air and landing straight on her face. The front of her uniform being shredded, multiple burn marks on the back of it, minor cuts all over her body, and having a large gash down her forehead that had been slightly bandaged.

Judy groaned, suddenly realizing that she was in no shape to be going out tonight. She was actually looking forward to going out on that date; unfortunately, now she's going to have to cancel.

I've never needed a shower more than I do now, she sighed, stripping out of her cloths and hopping into the relaxing hot shower.

Nick was now sitting up the best he could after downing the medicine. The thoughts bouncing around in his head, along with the silence, was slowly starting drive him crazy. He had buried those thoughts for a reason, and having them resurface was causing unwanted emotions. So to distract himself, he decided to turn on the TV. Of course the first thing to pop up was the news; the story being about the heist.

The screen switched to multiple shots of the bank, around the area, and the charred remains of their squad car. Holy hell, Judy and I are immensely lucky getting out of that car when we did. We'd be nothing but unrecognizable, burnt up carcasses right now if I wasn't bored of just sitting around. He wanted to switch the channel, but was compelled to keep watching and couldn't help to start listening.

"Tragedy has stricken the city of Zootopia today, as a group of mammals have robbed the Bank of Zootopia, as well as the attempted murder of two of Zootopia's finest. At approximately 4:30P.M, an explosion from a police cruiser across the street from the bank caused mass panic. Four animals are reported to be dead from the explosion, and as many as twelve have suffered injuries from the explosion; three of whom are in intensive care. The two officers injured at the scene are speculated to be that of officer Judy Hopps and officer Nick Wilde. The ZPD have refused to release any statement at this time about the events of the bank heist…"

"Sweet cheese and crackers, I'm going to get bombarded with texts and calls from family for the next week." Nick looked away from the news and turned around to see Judy standing a little ways away from the couch with a look of annoyance. She was now dressed in a t-shirt with pajama bottoms, looking a little better then when she left; which honestly isn't saying much. The shower had helped relax her body and the pills were starting to kick in.

"Just means they care for you," Nick told her as she walked around and sat next to him.

"I know, but getting asked 'Are you okay?' 278 times can get a little old," she said, recalling the time after they solved the 'Nighthowler' case when she was hospitalized for her injuries. The News got ahold of that information, and when her family heard about it… let's just say it took a couple of days to reply to everyone.

"Fair point," Nick agreed. As he said that, Judy's phone buzzed signaling a text.

"And it's begun," she sighed, picking up her phone and started casually texting away. Nick looked over at her perplexed. She seemed so calm, while Nick was tightly gripping onto one of the couch pillows for comfort. Judy happened to look up and see him like this, and became concerned with her friend.

"Are you okay?" Judy asked.

Nick slightly shrugged, "Not really," he admitted, surprising Judy. "How can you be so calm after that? We almost died." He emphasized.

Judy pondered about that for a second; yah, she wasn't really feeling that affected by her run in with death. "I knew the risks when I signed up for this," she responded. "Facing death should be expected everyday in our line of work," Judy concluded. Still, it didn't sit well for the fox. "Aren't you supposed to be mister no emotion," she chuckled, but Nick wasn't laughing. On this very rare occasion, he wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Well I guess I'm just not as comfortable with death as you," he shot at her, probably a little too aggressively. Judy was taken back by his sudden aggression, but when she saw his face soften Judy knew he was just stressed out.

"Sorry," Nick apologized, lowering his head. It's not my life I'm stressed over, he wanted to tell her, but restrained himself from doing so; He didn't want to make things weird. Nick hadn't felt this helpless about his emotions in a long time. Why can't you just tell her?

"Its fine, I think you just need a warm shower and some sleep," Judy suggested. Nick decided to go along with it, and told her that she was probably right.

"As for me, I'm heading off to bed," the bunny yawned, jumping off her couch. Another buzz got her to look back down at her phone and cringe, "After I reply to the rest of these," she grumbled tiredly, walking to her room. "Good night, Nick," she called back to the fox.

"Good night," he responded. When he heard her door shut, he slumped down into the couch looking exhausted, hurt, and defeated. Why are emotions so hard?

Nick decided to take Judy's advice, and walked his way over to the bathroom to take a shower. After he got done with that, he went to the guest bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.

Nick still couldn't get the image of Judy's motionless body on the road out of his head. Things had just gotten a whole lot more complicated in the lupines life, and he was feeling miserable.

"You have to tell her," Nick whispered to himself, falling asleep with that on his mind.

In a rare turn of events, Nick was the first one to wake up in the morning. However, it wasn't warmly welcomed. Through the entirety of the night He couldn't stop having nightmares about Judy dying: weather it was at the bank, somewhere else, or even sometimes by his own paws. Needless to say, it wasn't his greatest night of sleep. He had thought that the night before was bad, but with the lack of sleep and the stiffness of his body he could hardly even move his body. He woke up and could immediately feel the effects from last night. His first thought (after realizing he hadn't actually torn Judy's throat out) was the pain killers in the front room. The fox knew it was going to be difficult journey when be could barley sit up in the bed.

Out of fear and paranoia, Nick couldn't help but first waddle his way over to Judy's room and check in on her, and he was slightly surprised to see her still sleeping. She was usually the one up early. He didn't feel like disturbing her and decided to let her sleep in on their day off.

So when Nick was slowly making his way towards the front room he became confused when he heard the TV on. Did I leave it on last night he wondered to himself. He turned the corner and saw a pair of gray rabbit ears sticking up over the couch. It took a few moments for it to click in his mind that it wasn't Judy sitting down.

Nick was too exhausted to even react. He just stood there not knowing what to do. The 'intruders' ears twitched, hearing Nick walking up behind him.

"That you, Jude?" the rabbit asked, then, an almost exact male lookalike of Judy, peeked up over the couch expecting another rabbit. Instead, he got to see a shirtless fox standing in the middle of the hall. "uh, You're not Judy," he stated shocked.

"Yah, and neither are you. So can I ask what you're doing in her apartment?" Nick inquired of the stranger, with slight hostility.

"I'm Judy's brother," he reveled, "Who are you?" He shot back.

"I'm her partner," Nick replied, more calm now knowing that this was one of Judy's siblings.

"Really? I didn't know Judy swung that way," the buck said in a shocked manner. Nick heard the joking tone in his voice and rolled his eyes.

"No, not like that. I work with her at the ZPD," he corrected. They stared at one another for a second, before the rabbit started laughing. Nick gave him a curious look wondering if this was actually one of Judy's siblings.

"I know, I just wanted to mess with you," he chirped. "Of course I know who you are, Nick. Judy has talked a lot about you."

It's too early in the morning for this, Nick thought to himself. And I still feel like shit. Fortunately for him, he heard paw-steps coming up from behind him meaning he could use Judy to defuse this awkward situation.

"Good Carrots, you're he- whoa, you look like crap," Nick exclaimed, seeing the bunny hunched over. Judy tends to hold herself up straight with confidence, having such a high strung personality. She was like this usually no matter how she felt. But now here she was looking like she would collapse at any moment. A part of Nick was slightly amused, but the other part was worried about the state she was in.

"Thanks for the compliment, slick," she replied in a gravely voice. "Do you have the bottle of painkillers?"

"Damn, Jude, looks like this fox wrecked you last night," the other rabbit laughed out.

Judy's head snapped up and looked over to where she heard the voice ready to give a piece of her mind to the pervert, but upon seeing the male rabbit looking at her from over her couch she became confused. "Hayden?" she questioned. Nick stood shell-shocked and couldn't believe that he heard what he heard from one of Judy's siblings. Sure, it was something he'd say to mess with the prude bunny, but he never expected it to come from one of her siblings.

"The one and only," he declared, gesturing to himself. "Seems someone forgot about their little brother staying at their place," he teased. Judy had to think for a second, and when she remembered what she was supposed to do she face palmed.

"I was supposed to pick you up this morning at the train station," she seethed, feeling bad for not going to get him. "I am so sorry."

"Its all good," he said, jumping down from the couch, and walking over to her. "I heard what happened yesterday, and after awhile of you not showing up I assumed you weren't feeling the best. Luckily, I had your address and just caught a cab here from the train station," he explained to Judy.

"Yah, but how did you get in?" Nick asked, still a little confused by it.

"Oh, I have my ways," he replied ominously, waving his paws around mysteriously, gaining looks from both Nick and Judy. "Also, Jude sent me a spare key ahead of time," he added nonchalantly.

"So now that that's all cleared up," Hayden said as he opened his arms up wide, "I think I need a welcoming hug from my sister." He gave her a cheesy grin, and Judy couldn't help but laugh at her brothers silliness. She slowly hobbled over to him and brought him into a hug.

"Oh, I've missed you, and everyone else back in the burrow," Judy sighed.

"Yah, mom and dad wish you'd visit more," he informed her, "but you know I'm your favorite," Hayden joked.

"Only in your dreams," she laughed out. She drew back from the hug, both of them still holding their smiles. It was a nice reunion for the siblings, a pleasant moment shared by them. The moment was ruined, however, when Judy swung her fist hitting Hayden hard on the arm. "That's for that comment earlier, you pervert," she chastised.

"Ow, it was just a joke," he barked. "Damn, you hit so much harder then you used to," Hayden whined as he rubbed where she hit him.

Nick was still slightly confused by everything; he would have to blame that explosion he was apart of last night for his slowness. He got that Hayden was Judy's brother, but what he didn't know was why he was here. Judy hadn't mentioned anything about this to the fox; not that she really had to.

"So, what are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"I'm going to college here at Zootopia University, and it was cheaper for me to stay with good old Jude," he explain, still rubbing his arm where Judy hit him.

"Yah, Hayden's a bit of a genius," Judy told Nick, proud of her little brother.

"Is he now?" Nick wondered.

Hayden gave a slight shrug, "I mean I'm getting a full-ride scholarship to go here, which doesn't happen often, so I have that going for me."

Nick never would have guessed that the rabbit standing in front of him would be that smart. By the way he looked and acted didn't indicate that he'd be that intelligent. Hayden was slightly taller than Judy, but looked very similar when it came to appearance. He had a slight tone to his body; not looking like the stereotypical nerd. That, and he's already displayed his personality; which was a whole thing on it's own. It takes 'not judging a book by its cover' to a new level. Still, he was actually enjoying the rabbits personality. It matched his quite well.

Hayden and Judy decided to sit down and catch up with each other. They had been pretty close when they were kids, even if they were born a couple years apart. Hayden always saw Judy as an inspiration for how she always strived to achieve her dream even when everyone told her it was impossible; ignoring all the insults and scorning she received. Judy always loved being around him for his sense of humor, and for the fact he always believed she could became a cop; plus having him around to help with homework was always nice.

As the two of them caught up with stuff like family and their personal life's, Nick felt like he should leave. He had some things he needed to clear up and it would be difficult if he stayed here. He gathered up all his things, changed into his street cloths, and got back into the front room. Judy looked over towards the fox and tilted her head.

"You're leaving?" She asked him.

"Yah, I have some things I got to take care of," Nick told her. I wish I could tell you now, unfortunately it's not that easy for me.

"Okay then, be safe and keep out of trouble," Judy said.

"You know me, I'm always getting into trouble," he joked. Judy gave an amused nod, knowing her fox very well. He did tend to get himself into interesting situations, but she knew he could 'fox' his way out of it.

They said goodbye to each other and Nick walked out of the apartment, leaving Hayden and Judy alone. He still looks distressed about something.

Hayden gazed over at his older sister with a mischievous smile, "He seems… nice," the buck chose his words carefully, as to not get hit by her again.

Judy rolled her eyes at the comment, knowing full well what he meant by it. "Yah, not a chance," she scoffed.

"Eh, he's too old for me anyway," Hayden sighed, resting his chin on one of his paws. Judy gave him a disgusted look.

Judy knew that her brother was bi; she's the only one in her family who does. Living with their family in a place like Bunnyburrow brought a lot of traditional thinking. Hayden was too scared to tell anyone for fear of what they might think and or do. The only reason he told Judy was because he trusted her more than anyone else, and yet he was still hesitant to do it. Fortunately for him, Judy didn't freak out over it. She was a little surprised, which was to be expected, but she still loved him.

"Are you seriously crushing on my best friend?"

"And what if I am? Does that make you jealous?" He teased playfully.

"No!" she quickly defended. "Nick and I are just friends."

Hayden didn't looked very convinced, "You could have fooled me," he taunted, gaining a groan from his older sister.

"Why did I ever miss you," she huffed, playfully shoving him. She then slowly got off the couch, still feeling the effects from still being so soar.

"You know you love me."

Judy's heart thumped after he said that, as she remembered back to her and Nicks first day together as official ZPD partners. She could describe it as one of the highlights of her life. That was such a good day she smiled to herself. That was the first of many adventures we've shared over this past year as partners. I wouldn't trade those times spent with him for anything in the world. Nick truly is her best friend, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Earth to Jude, you there?" Judy heard, snapping her out of her thoughts. She zoned out mid-step, and was standing still in the middle of the room. "You okay?" Hayden asked, realizing he'd finally gained her attention.

"Yah, I'm fine," she said, continuing towards the kitchen. She was starving and figured Hayden would be hungry as well. It was unfortunate for Nick to leave so early because she was making his favorite: blueberry pancakes; even if it was almost noon.

"Oh yah, I was supposed to tell you to pick up your phone; mom and dad keep trying to call you," Hayden said.

"I know," Judy responded as she was declining a call from them, "I'll talk to them when I don't feel as crappy. I don't want an even bigger headache than I already have."

"Figured."

What the hell's wrong with me. Nick let out a hefty breath as he closed the door to his apartment. It took around an hour for him to get home, and the whole bus ride he took he couldn't take his mind off Judy. The thought of almost losing her plagued his thoughts. If it wasn't obvious already, Nick had strong feelings for his bunny friend, and he honestly wished he didn't; it would make things in his life a lot easier.

He's had these feelings for awhile. The first time he realized he was falling for her had to be when she came back for him under that bridge. They weren't as bad back then, but they've progressively grown stronger and stronger over time; which made them harder to repress.

Nick wished that it was as easy as just going up to her and spilling all his feeling out. He wished he wouldn't have to deal with any of the repercussions that would come if she felt the same way, or if she didn't.

If she does feel the same way, I would no doubt be beyond happy. Having the bunny of my dreams would be an absolute dream come true; nothing would make me happier, but I know there would be consequences. First of all, the precinct has clear, strict rules about partners in romantic relationships. If chief caught wind that we were dating, he'd no doubt separate us and assign us new partners. Then there's the whole social aspect of it. The dirty looks, the cruel mammals, all of that would shower down on us. I know I wouldn't care much about it, that's been my whole life; I worry more for Judy. Not only would mammals that opposed inter relationships constantly pester her, but I know Judy's family is 'traditional'. I don't want to be the reason that tears Judy away from her parents and siblings. He grimaced a little, his migraine starting to return. This was one of the reasons he chose to push these thoughts to the back of his mind; constant stress. He plopped down on his couch and started thinking about the worst part: what if she rejected him.

The fox knows the chances of her not feeling the same way are high; considering where she was raised. He was afraid that he'd ruin their great friendship. We aren't just partners, he repined. We're great friends that do a lot together. I don't want that to end. Then there's the problem with their partnership. If she didn't feel the same they'd still have to work everyday with each other. It would be so awkward all the time, and nothing would ever be the same.

He groaned in frustration as his thoughts continued to clash with each other. He hated feeling this way. Having so much emotional turmoil was foreign for the usually sly, confident fox. But that's just what you do to me, Nick smirked. That's what you've done to me since we first met.

For all the negatives that he could think of, what would always throw them out the window was his urge to be with her. He wanted to have a change in their relationship, and wanted to be with her more than anything. He's dated a lot of mammals in the past; mostly vixens, but he occasionally ventured away from his own species. Yet out of all of them, he'd never felt the same connection as when he was around Judy.

He glanced down at his phone, having the urge to call Judy, to talk with her, to hear her beautiful, smooth voice. He took a sharp breath of air, dialed up her number, and pressed call. It only took a few seconds until Judy answered the phone. Hearing her voice brought a smile to his face.

"Hey Carrots, want to go out to dinner tomorrow?"


	3. The Date

Judy was the first to arrive for her and Nicks dinner, not that she expected anything else. The fox wasn't known for being on time to much of anything, but Judy was already used to him being 'fashionably' late all the time, so she waited patiently for him as she read the menu. It was a nice Sunday evening, and the location of the restaurant made for nice scenery around the eastern part of Savanna Central; so she decided it would be nice to pick a table outside. They were going to be eating at one of their favorite restaurants in the city- 'The Elkhorn'. It served a good variety of delicious prey and pred foods.

Fortunately, she had started feeling a lot better since yesterday morning. With the help of rest and ibuprofen, she was starting to become her usual self. She just hoped Nick was the same way. Something seemed off about her fox when he called; the sudden invite to dinner was unexpected and a little odd. The bunny already knew he was having some troubles after Friday night; she just wants him to be fine.

"Hey there, Carrots," Judy heard. She looked up to see Nick walking towards her with a large smile. Surprisingly, he wasn't wearing his usual tacky Pawaiian shirt with tie, and lightish brown pants. Instead he wore a nice black t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. At least he looks happy, Judy thought to herself.

"Hey, Nick, how are you doing today?" She asked him with a delightful smile of her own. Nick walked up to the table and took a seat across from her.

"All things considered, I'm doing pretty well," Nick said happily. Hopefully things will be a lot better soon. "How about you?"

"I can't complain. Better than yesterday, that's for sure," Judy replied.

"I know how you feel. Who would have thought that a bomb could do that to someone," Nick laughed, gaining a chuckle from Judy. On the outside Nick seemed cool, collected, and confident as usual, but on the inside he was freaking out. Nick's asked plenty of mammals out before, but Judy was something else; she was special. For him, she was the real deal and not some throw away chick like so many before her. That's why it felt like his insides were twisting in knots.

Just then, a deer waiter came over to take their order. Judy asked for a fruit salad, and Nick ordered cricket soup.

"I don't understand how you can eat bugs," Judy stated in disgust; she could never see the appeal to them. Nick gave her an amused smile.

"Have you ever tried them?" Nick canvassed.

"Well, no," she admitted.

"Then how can you judge me if you've never tried for yourself?"

"I don't know, it just seems gross," Judy expressed.

"Hey, you can't knock it 'till you try it," the vulpine pointed out. A sudden smirk appeared on his face, and Judy noticed it immediately. Judy already knew what he was going to suggest.

"There is no way I'm trying bugs," she asserted. "And there isn't anything you can do that will make me." She folded her arms, being firm with her decision.

Fast forward a little while later and Judy is holding a spoonful of cricket soup inches away from her mouth. "I can't believe you talked me into this," she huffed.

"Come on Carrots, one bites not going to kill you," he quipped.

"Fine," she mumbled, looking at the spoon distastefully. She quickly sipped down the soup and let the taste set in her mouth. Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as she thought; not something she'd prefer, but it wasn't the worst thing.

"Told you," Nick said smugly.

"Yah, yah," she waved off, pushing Nicks food back to him. The two started eating and eventually the topic of the incident came up again.

"Besides us almost dying, it's crazy to think something like that would happen here," Judy voiced.

"Certainly interesting," Nick replied. "But I wouldn't say crazy. You give this city a little too much credit." Ever since Nick met Judy, he had grown to love the city like he once had; opening his eyes up the great things it had to offer. But he also understood the darkness in the city. Zootopia had crime just like any other large city in America; just like New York, or Los Animales.

"That may be true, but you know me always an optimist," The bunny gave a smug smile.

Nick smiled back, but his mind wasn't on what she was saying. He was just trying to figure out how to admit his feelings. How do you tell your best friend that you love them; especially with the background she has. He knows she's loving and has an open mind, but there are some things people believe that can't be so easily swayed.

"Are you okay, Nick?" Judy asked, noticing the spaced out look Nick was giving her.

"I'm fine," Nick replied , but he knew Judy didn't believe him. She had gotten really good at reading mammals thanks to the master himself, Nick Wilde. I guess it's now or never the fox realized as Judy stared him down waiting for a truthful answer. Here goes nothing.

Nick let out a small sigh, and looked softly at his bunny. Judy noticed his sudden mood shift and became slightly concerned.

"How long have we known each other, Judy?" Judy became increasingly confused by his question, but knew whatever he meant by it is serious because he used her real name; he never uses her real name.

"Almost two years now," she answered.

"A lot of things have happened in those two years, wouldn't you say?" Nick wondered, getting Judy to slowly nod. She could tell he was stalling for something, she just had no idea what had him acting like this.

"Damn, I wish I could just spit it out," Nick stressed, dragging his paw down the back of his head. Judy shifted uncomfortably, but waited patiently for Nick to say what he had to say.

Finally, Nick decided to just go for it. He knew that He was getting nowhere as He tried to beat around the bush. The best way to do this was to be straight forward with her. He leaned forward in his chair and took Judy's paws into his own. She was surprised by this action, but didn't fight it. Nick gazed into the violate eyes of his love interest, being taken away by the beauty of them.

"Judy you may not know this, but you've made a giant impact on me and my life. You've changed me in so many ways for the better, and I'll never be able to thank you enough for that. You are the most amazing, sweet, loving mammal I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I've been holding this in for quite some time, but I need to just come out and say this," he paused for a moment, both of their heart beats increasing dramatically. "Judy Hopps, I love you. I love you more than anything or anyone I've ever loved before. You make my life a life worth living, and I'd love to be with you."

Judy stared back into the green eyes of the fox, and was at a total loss of words. Her mouth hung open as she stared at Nick with shock. This had been the last thing she would have expected to happen when she agreed to come have dinner with him. Her heart was thumping loudly and her thoughts raced a mile a minute.

Nick waited expectantly of her, hoping that she'd have the answer he desired. He was starting to become increasingly nervous with each passing moment she didn't answer. That's when Judy did something that broke the poor foxes heart; she pulled her paws away out of his.

"Nick, I… we," Judy stuttered for the right words, but couldn't seem to grasp anything. How was she supposed to respond to that? So instead of saying anything, she did possibly the worst thing she could have done. Judy got out of her chair and started to walk away.

Nick wanted to call after her, but he knew it would have been pointless. His heart seemed to shatter as she walked away, and every step the bunny took was like her walking over the remains. He felt a lump begin to grow in his throat, and tears started welling up in his eyes. He poured out his heart to her, and she couldn't even give him an answer.

Nick threw a fifty dollar bill on the table, leaving most of the food uneaten, and took off back towards his apartment. He always knew this was a possibility; he had planned for it, but the way she just got up and left him… it hurt more than anything else she could have possibly done.

In a secluded part of Zootopia, far south near the delta that separated the bottoms of Savanna Central and Sahara Square, a group of rowdy animals were in a decent sized house celebrating over a recent successful job. They were rounded up by a table with an assortment of different types of alcohol, and a feast of food. They whooped and hollered in drunken bliss over the haul they had scored.

"Who'd a thought robbing a bank could be so easily," a drunken fennec slurred out. "We should have come here years ago."

"You weren't even with us years ago, asshole," the honey badger, known as Michael, undermined.

"Oh, right." The fennec tittered.

"But Lil J's got a point, it was pretty simple," the hare interjected.

"Says the guy who couldn't even kill a couple of cops," Michael taunted. "Seriously, Gav, you had one job."

"Oi, sawed off you pissy little smegpot," the hare retorted, swinging his beer around. The two of them continued their drunken banter as the fennec passed out and fell out of his chair from drinking way too much.

"For hell sake, would you two shut up!" The room fell quiet as a raccoon and grizzly bear walked in. All eyes fell upon the raccoon as everyone waited to hear what the boss had to say. "Now pass me some booze," he grinned, gaining shouts of approval from the other two.

The raccoon walked over to the table, stepping over the passed out fennec, and climbed into a chair. "Hey Jack, you mind taking care of Jeremy for me?" He asked, followed by taking a swig of his drink.

"Yah no problem," Jacklyn sighed, "He never could handle his alcohol," she said as she picked up his limp body and took him upstairs.

"Damn, it's been a hell of a week!" the boss, Geoff, expressed excitedly. "that heist was exhilarating. I don't know what it is, but Zootopia just makes me all jittery," the raccoon chuckled. He looked around at his crew with a proud smile. They'd been through a lot with each other, and their most recent job just added to the long list. He knew he could trust each of them with his life, even…

"What the hells wrong with him," Geoff asked pointing over to the masked wolf who has his arms crossed. "I thought we got over wearing the mask everywhere."

"He's just pissed that we let those cops live," Jack answered, entering back into the room.

"And how do you know?" Michael asked.

"Because I know all of you very well," Jack stated. "So trust me when I say he's pissed because you let those cops live," she said, pointing over to Geoff. They all looked over to the wolf wanting to know if that was the reason. The only response they got was a low growl, but that's all they needed.

"They don't even matter," Geoff waved off, "We need to be focusing more on the big picture," he said, gesturing to the room around him. On the eastern wall was a giant map of all of Zootopia with certain areas circled for future plans. On the southern wall was pictures of different places and animals, all with a purpose for their plan. "Starting tonight, we have a whole lot more to do. Besides, I'm sure these cops will show themselves again, and that's when you can kill them."

The wolf remained silent. He still didn't like the idea of having two cops as witnesses for their misdeeds. There was a nagging in the back of his head that told him he should have ignored Geoff, and capped the two anyways. He did, however, like one thing his boss said; he would no doubt kill that fox and bunny the next time he saw them.

Judy quickly entered her apartment and slammed the door shut. Her breathing was short and quick as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. She couldn't believe that Nick would just come out and say something like that. To have her best friend say that he loves her and then go off like that was too much for her. Then she just had to go and run off. She knew how stupid it was of her to do that, but she just couldn't stop herself. Judy looked up to see a pair of blue eyes staring down at her worryingly.

Judy had left Hayden at home to go and hang out with Nick. Hayden had made himself right at home, and was already well familiar with the place; mostly where all the food was kept. He had been lounging on the couch watching some Criminal Minds, one of his favorite shows, when he heard Judy burst through the door in a mad panic.

"Are you alright, what's wrong?" Hayden asked with much concern. He's done a lot with his sister, been through quite a bit with her, and out of all that time he doesn't think he's ever seen her this freaked out.

"I… I have to sit down," she said in a low voice. She walked over to the couch and sat next to her brother, slouching down as low as possible. The unstable bunny needed someone to talk to, and Hayden has always been there for her.

"Soooo, you want to talk about it?" Hayden asked after waiting in silence for awhile.

"Its Nick," She partially told him, getting the buck to sit up straight in a protective manner. Judy might be the older of the two, but that wasn't going to stop him from being defensive over her.

"What?! What did he do," Hayden exclaimed. He better not of done anything bad to her, or he would have to have a talk with the fox. But from what Judy has said about Nick, he doesn't seem like the animal that would do anything bad; especially not to Judy. So what could he have done to cause her to freak out so much. That's when Judy did something that Hayden least expected; she started to cry. Judy was definitely an emotional bunny, but it was very rare that he had ever seen her cry. What Has that fox done to you?

"He… he…" she tried to say it, but couldn't stop herself from sobing. So much was going through her head and she didn't know how to feel. The there was her just running off; she felt so bad for doing that. It was tearing away at her heart. "He told me that he loves me," she cried out. Hayden reared back slightly, taken back by the reason for Judy's breakdown.

"I'm sorry, but is that supposed to be a bad thing?" Hayden asked, not quite sure why this was causing her so much distress. But the thoughts that ran through her head scared her more than almost dying in a fiery explosion only a couple days earlier.

"Yes," she wailed, causing Hayden to jump from her sudden shouting.

"Alright, alright, just calm down. Get yourself together and tell me what happened." Judy nodded and took a few deep breaths as she tried to compose herself. She hates crying, it makes her feel weak. She finally got herself to settle down and wiped away the tears in her eyes. She took a final deep breath, then explained everything that happened at lunch.

"Seriously, you just left him sitting there?" Hayden questioned.

"Yah," Judy whispered, ashamed of her actions.

"Judy, you know I love you, but that's a dick move," he commented.

"I know," she yowled. The bunny almost lost it again, but she held the tears back.

"Okay, but what's wrong with this?" Hayden asked.

"Because… because I think I like him too," she admitted softly. Hayden thought he was confused before, but now he is just completely lost.

"I'm going to need some clarification," He told her.

"Its complicated," Judy gave the default answer of not wanting to explain herself. Hayden just gave her a look that told her that he wasn't wanting any of that crap.

"Fine," Judy heaved. "You… you know how we were raised," She said. "You know what we were brought up to believe." Finally understanding what this was all about, Hayden gave a slow, knowing nod. But he's a little surprised to hear it coming from her; Judy's always been the open-minded one in the family.

"Come on Judy, you of all mammals shouldn't be bothered like this. I mean you didn't freak out over hearing that I was bi," he pointed out.

"I know, but this is different," she groaned, "Sure I support you for who you are- I love you no different than any of our other siblings- and other interspecies couples don't bother me, but now this concerns me." Judy had her face buried into her paws, the rabbits mind swirling with many thoughts. "I guess I'm just terrified of what mom and dad would think," she finally admitted.

The buck knows the feeling all too well. There's a reason he has only ever told Judy about his preferences; he's not to thrilled to find out how their parents will react if he ever tells them. The thought always causes a shiver to go up his spine. They are nice bunnies, but they are pretty strict when it comes to their beliefs.

"I would love to help you, Jude, but this is something you have to figure out for yourself. I'll support whatever you chose to do, don't doubt that, but other than that it's solely up to you," Hayden said, wishing that he could be more helpful. It's just that he had gone through the same thing with coming to terms with who he was. It was kind of hard at first, because like Judy said they had grown up around certain beliefs, but he's happy now and that's all he can wish for his sister.

Judy nodded woefully, but she understood what Hayden meant. This was all her choice of how things went no matter how hard the decision might be.

"But," he said gaining back Judy's attention, "You need to apologize to Nick."

Nick sat slouched on the end of a bar, gazing longingly into his drink. He slowly moved the glass in his paw, thinking of the events that transpired hours earlier. After what happened he went home and had a bit of a meltdown, then decided to drink away his sorrows; going to a personal favorite that was close to his apartment. He'd downed a couple shots of vodka in his first couple minutes of being here, before ordering a larger glass of whiskey. Now he sat semi-drunk sipping slowly on his drink.

Was he mad? To be completely honest he was pissed; a little at Judy, but mostly at himself. He grumbled about how could she just get up and walk off without saying anything. Who does that? "You have no one to blame but yourself," he murmured softly to himself. From the moment Judy slip her paws out of his he had regretted everything. He knew he shouldn't have said anything; he should have kept it all to himself and suppressed his feeling just like he had been. But no, he had to tell her and now their whole relationship was probably ruined. He was dreading the conversation that would inevitably happen tomorrow at work. If only all this could be just a bad dream.

"Nick?" The intoxicated fox slowly turned his head to whoever was calling his name. Walking towards him was a tall, skinny silver wolf in his early thirties that the fox recognized from work- he being the forensics specialist of the precinct.

"Hey, Earl," Nick lazily waved at his coworker, then returning to his drink.

Earl has talked with Nick on a few occasions; mostly work related for when Nick and Judy are on a cases. Plus everyone knows him around the precinct: firstly, he's the first fox officer, so that gets you some attention; secondly, him and Judy are usually a hot topic among other officers for a couple different reasons. Earl had just gotten off work and decided to get a drink, and when he got there he saw Nick sitting alone looking like crap.

"Everything all right?" the wolf inquired in a friendly manner.

"Not really," Nick stated bluntly downing the rest of his drink, then signaling the bartender to poor him another one. Earl took a seat next to Nick, being a little worried.

"How many drinks have you had," Earl asked.

"Not enough," Nick said as his drink was getting poured.

"You know you have work tomorrow. Your going to regret this in the morning," Earl warned.

"Don't really care at the moment," Nick replied. Earl looked at the vulpine with much concern wondering what had him acting like this. Nick is usually a very laid-back, high spirited animal; this just isn't the fox Earl knew.

"You want to talk about it?" Earl wondered. He knew they weren't really even considered friends, but he cared for all his fellow officers.

Nick gave off a small chuckle, "Sorry, but I'm not that drunk." This caused the wolf to frown; all he wanted to do was help his colleague. Nick then did something that gave Earl even more concern for him. He took his new drink and downed the whole thing in one gulp.

"What the hell, Nick," Earl exclaimed with shock.

"Alright, now I'm drunk enough," Nick slurred with a drunken smirk. Ignoring the burning sensation in his throat, that really hit the spot. He went from slightly tipsy to completely drunk in a matter of moments, and now he couldn't even remember why he was so depressed.

Earl wanted to smack Nick for what he just did. "Damn it, Nick, what the hell is wrong with you?" Earl seethed. He knew he couldn't just leave the fox here; he was a drunken mess. He also couldn't help him very much because he had no idea where he lived. But he realized I do know someone who does.

"Another round," Earl heard Nick cheer. He turned around and saw the boar behind the bar about to pour him a drink. "You don't need any more drinks," Earl said, stopping the boar from giving the already well intoxicated fox anything else. Nick glared at the wolf grumpily. "You're no fun," he whined, acting like a kit.

"I'm calling Judy so she can come and pick you up and take you home," Earl explained. Nick's ears perked up hearing Judy's name.

"You're calling Carrots?!" He asked happily. "I really like her, she's so nice and pretty and…," Nick giggled as he trailed off with what he was saying. Earl gave the fox a questioning look about what he just said, but decided to ignore it and blame it on the alcohol. All I wanted to do was have a drink, the wolf sighed as he dialed up Judy's number. It rang a couple times until there was an answer on the other end.

"Earl?" the lupine heard Judy ask in confusion.

"Hey, Judy, sorry to bother you so late, but you need to come down and pick up your partner."


	4. The Fakes

"Wait, what? What's going on; is Nick alright?" Judy asked frantically, hoping he hasn't done anything stupid. She knows the fox can be very impulsive when he gets emotional.

"Yah he's fine; just really, really drunk at the moment," Earl replied, slight annoyance apparent in his voice. At least he didn't go and get himself hurt, she thanked; however…

"How drunk?" Judy inquired. There was a pause and Judy heard another voice- that she could only assume to be Nicks- talking with Earl. "No, stop it. You can say hi to her when she comes and gets you," she could hear Earl argue with Nick.

"Very," he finally answered, clearly being flustered. Judy seethed with a sigh and looked dreadfully down at her phone. Nick getting super drunk is basically like him being 6 again. The damn fool acts like a kit and you can't get him to do anything. It's not like I've already had had enough problems with him today the bunny inwardly screamed.

"I mean I'd love to help him, but I have no idea where he lives, and you two are pretty close anyways. Also, something's got him super depressed; that's what got him into this mess in the first place. He wouldn't tell me anything, so hopefully when he sobers up you two can talk abou… Cut it out Nick," Earl suddenly shouted. "Sorry, he keeps trying to take my phone," he said. "So can you come pick him up please, before he gets himself into trouble."

"Yah," Judy sighed, "just tell me where you are and I'll come pick him up." She really did not want to do this. With everything that has already happened today this was going to be beyond awkward for the doe. Not to mention the stress she was going to have trying to handle Nicks drunken persona. She's only had to deal with it on one other occasion, and it was one of the most miserable, ear pulling nights of her life.

"Great! Please hurry up, though, I don't know how long I can keep him entertained. "

"I'll be there as soon as I can, see you then," Judy said as she hung up her phone. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and let out a long "uhg".

"What was that all about?" Judy looked up to see Hayden coming from the kitchen holding an assortment of snacks. She never understood how he could eat so much, but still not have an ounce of fat on him.

"Nick went and got himself drunk," Judy groaned. "Now I have to go pick him up and take him home." She was already having regrets of accepting to do this. She could of just told Earl where Nick lives, but no she had to agree to go and take care of him. This is kind of my fault anyways she figured, which she guesses is why she felt slightly obligated to go and help him.

Hayden gave her an amused smile, "I've only been here a day and you two have already shown me enough drama for my liking," he snickered. "And we have nearly 300 siblings to put up with."

Judy gave him a death glare, "You can never keep your thoughts to yourself, can you?"

He gave a half shrug, plopping down on the couch, "Not really, it's kind of my thing."

She ignored the comment, not wanting to engage in an argument already having enough to deal with. She got off the couch and picked up her keys; luckily Bogo had sent over a couple officers to drop off another squad car for her and Nick to get to work with. Judy bets when Chief sent them the cruiser, he probably wasn't expecting it to be used to pick up a certain drunk fox cop.

"I'm probably not going to be home tonight, so goodnight and good luck at college tomorrow," she said to Hayden.

"See yah, Jude," he waved good-bye as she closed the door. "And no taking advantage of him," the buck shouted out. He had to laugh as he could just see the embarrassment on his sister's face. Probably going to pay for that one later.

"For the last time Nick, she'll be here when she gets here," It had been about fifteen minutes since Earl ended the call with Judy, and for a majority of that time after he was constantly getting pestered by Nick asking when she would be here. It got to the point where he had to drag Nick outside for making such a big commotion.

"I just want to see my Carrots; my wonderful, beautiful , amazing Carrots," Nick praised the rabbit. Though still annoyed, Earl couldn't help but smile as he witnessed the fox swoon over his partner. You're lucky this will make a good story for the others. If you thought that the wolf was above filming his co-workers drunk, then you would be wrong. He was recording everything the wasted vulpine was doing and, more importantly, saying. "I almost feel bad for doing this," he chuckled. Call it payback for ruining his night off.

The sight of a police cruiser brought relief to the wolf as it was parked and Judy jumped out from it. She rushed over to the other two, her eyes not leaving her partner.

"Judy!" Nick drunkenly cheered upon seeing her. He zipped over to her and brought her into a tight embrace. "I've missed you," he cried out.

"Nick, put me down," she shouted, causing Nick to flinch. He looked hurt by her yelling which made Judy feel even worse than she already did, but that's how you have to deal with a drunken Nick. Nick set her down and gazed at the ground, shoulders slouched.

"Ahh, you broke the poor guys heart," Earl chuckled. You have no idea, The rabbit thought as she turned to the wolf.

"Thanks for looking after him; I'm sure he'll appreciate it," Judy said.

"No problem. I'm just glad nothing too bad happened. Who'd a thought Nick would be like this drunk," he chuckled seeing the fox recovered from Judy yelling, and back trying to cling on to the poor rabbit.

"Yah, it's not fun," she sighed, keeping Nick at bay. "Its even worse the day after."

"I can only imagine," Earl gave a slight cringe. "Anyways, I'm going to try and enjoy the rest of my night. I've got a lot to process in the lab tomorrow," he softly groaned. He walked back into the bar waving goodbye to the two.

Judy gave a wave back, then returned her attention back to the problem: Nick. The bunny was still trying to keep him off of her, but she was starting to have troubles; Nick was being very persistent. It was about this time that the events of earlier that night came crashing into her head which made looking at him a lot harder. It was obvious that drinking had caused Nick to forget all of that, an indication of his actions, but it was all still very fresh on her mind.

"Come on Nick, let's get you home," she sighed, pulling the fox along with her. He followed with no complaint, happy to go wherever she was. Her hope was that by the time they reached his apartment Nick would be worn down, and would just pass out. The likeliness of it happening that way were slim to none, but she figured she was due for a break.

Nicks place wasn't to far from the bar, so it wasn't long before they were entering into his apartment. It wasn't easy getting him there; trying to get him out of the car, into the building, onto the elevator, down the hallway and in here was a nightmare in itself, and that wasn't even mentioning his constant kittish attitude. There was no shortage of looks they got making their way to his room.

"Nick, just calm down," Judy whiningly pleaded as she started to get fed up with this already. Her hopes started getting farther from her grasp.

"But Carrots," Nick drawled, "I juuuuust want to have fuuuun," he drunkenly sang out, dancing around his apartment.

"You have to go to sleep, we have work tomorrow," Judy voiced, starting to violently tap the ground with her foot. She had an easier time taking care of her hundreds of younger siblings.

"Pfft, I don't need sleep. I can go on like this for days," Nick poised gleefully. "Unless of course, you give me something," he taunted playfully.

"And what would that be?" Judy sighed, expecting it to be something stupid.

"I'd really enjoy if you gave me a kiss," he giggled puckering up his lips. Judy's ears immediately flushed. Damn you Nick, she thought, covering her face. Of course he had to forget what happened today, and now he was just messing with her emotions unintentionally. This offer definitely didn't help the situation.

"Nick, I can't," she started, but was stopped by the sound of a large 'thud'. She looked curiously over to the source of the sound thinking Nick had knocked something over; instead she saw Nick passed out on the ground. She let out a breath of relief, happy she didn't have to explain to a drunk Nick why they couldn't kiss. As well as being glad that he'd just passed out, so she didn't have to deal with him anymore. She looked down at the fox and couldn't help but giggle at the position he was in. He'd somehow managed to have his feet dangling in the air as he was propped upside down off the couch. "That's a photo for later," she whispered as she took a picture of Nick.

When she put her phone away, the bunny had to silently groan to herself; she was going to have to drag him to his bed. Hopefully he was lighter than he looked. Judy grabbed under his arms and slowly started pulling him towards his room. "Definitely not lighter than he looks," she griped.

After Judy finally got the fox into his bed, she thought to herself if she should just go home now. She wanted to sleep in her own bed, and see Hayden off to his first day of college. But she felt like she should stay to make sure Nick gets up tomorrow and help him with his hangover. In the end she decided she would stay and sleep on the couch. Luckily she has a spare uniform here, so she'd be able to go directly to the precinct from Nick's apartment. The only thing she was not looking forward to tomorrow would be facing Nick; that was going to be utterly terrible.

The annoying buzz of an alarm clock got a very irritable fox to smack it off. For the third day in a row, Nick woke up with a massive headache pounding in his head. This time, though, the fox couldn't put the blame on a concussion from an explosion; he had only himself to blame for this. He let out a prolonged groan as he tossed around in his bed, feeling the consequences of the hangover from last night's actions. He started to slowly open his eyes, but immediately clenched them shut when the burning sensation of the light hit. Nick silently cursed himself, irked by his own immature actions. I'm over 30, and I'm acting like some broken hearted teen, he growled in annoyance. He honestly can't remember much about the bar. The last thing he recalled was someone he recognized coming over, then he downed his drink; from there everything's just a blur. This got Nick to wonder how he managed to get back home. He was well aware of how he acts when drunk, having seen many videos Finnick recorded of him, so he knows he's not the most mature or responsible while under the influence. He wished he could lay there and just try and sleep it off, but Chief wanted him back at work today and Nick knew Bogo wouldn't be pleased if he called in sick. Reluctantly, he dragged himself to the side of the bed so he was in a sitting position. He cautiously opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the light. When he could finally see, his attention was brought over to his night stand where he saw a large glass of water and some aspirin. Thank the Lord, Nick praised, only now realizing the immense dehydration he was having, and immediately grabbed the two items downing them both. He sighed with satisfaction, but the pounding in his head was still there.

Suddenly Nicks nose twitched at the scent of something coming from his kitchen. A grin spread across his muzzle at the smell of coffee brewing. But there was still one question on his mind: who was doing all this for him. The only person he could think of was that animal he recognized at the bar. His name slipped his mind but he's certain they work together. That must be who's doing all this for him.

He heaved himself out of his bed and looked down at his clock seeing it was 5:30. He'd have to be a little quicker with his morning routine to make it to work on time, which would prove difficult in his current state. Hopefully a warm shower will help the fox hoped. Nick hurried and took a hot shower, feeling the warm water relax his soar body. He wished it would have lasted a little longer, but he had to be quick about it. He jumped out of the shower and dried off, then he proceeded to groom his fur the best he could. Nick looked decent enough, and no one would be able to tell he was drunk the night before if it weren't for his sunken, bloodshot eyes complimentary of the hangover. "I'll have to deal with that, otherwise Chief will have my head," Nick mumbled to himself, walking back to his room. He swiftly put on his uniform and looked back at the time: 5:50, perfect. He'd have plenty of time to eat breakfast, thank whomever it is that helped him out, then catch a bus to the precinct. Usually he'd get a ride with Judy, but the fact their car kind of got exploded, and he wasn't feeling like having a conversation with her, kind of derailed that routine.

Nick walked out and went towards his kitchen wanting to find out who he had to thank for getting him home safe. Only when he turned the corner he found the last mammal he wanted to see at the moment; which is sad for him to think about after all they've been through. Judy was sat down at Nicks table sipping on some coffee and scrolling through her phone oblivious to the fox in front of her. Judy knew he was up and was dreading the moment when they had to talk, but she was too occupied reading a news article to notice Nick standing right in front of her.

Nick had some things he really wanted to say to the rabbit; most of which weren't very kind. However, he didn't want to make things even worse than they were, so he sucked up his pride, went over to the table where a coffee was placed for him, and sat down in the chair. Judy heard Nick sit down and looked up to meet the foxes eyes. The pair stared at one another in silence creating an awfully tense atmosphere.

Nick glared at her a little upset, but he couldn't be that angry with her. She still came and made sure I'd be alright, he realized. She still cares; it just hurts knowing she doesn't feel the same. Nick wanted to be mad at her, he really did; she's just… Judy. He could never stay mad at her for very long.

Judy stared back at Nick, feeling the guilt build up in her. She knows what she did was wrong and knew that she needed to apologize. The bunny just hopes that her fox will understand her reasoning and not be too mad. The last time Judy angered him and betrayed his trust was back when she said all those false accusations about predators that basically tore the city apart. Now she feels as though she's done it again, and it doesn't feel any better than it did the first time.

"Nick," Judy finally broke the silence, "I think I owe you an explanation for last night," she glanced away, dodging his gaze.

"That would be nice," Nick spoke bitterly.

"I was afraid," she admitted, gaining a confused look from Nick. Afraid? The fox wondered. "I didn't know how to respond to your sudden confession. It was, well… sudden. I gained a lot of conflicting feelings, and it scared me. I know what I did was wrong, and unfair to you, and I am so sorry." Tears started welling up in the rabbits eyes as the guilt settled in. Nick's face softened at the sight of Judy becoming so distressed; he never wanted to see her cry. Sure, he may be a little upset with her but that does not mean he still doesn't hold strong feelings for her.

"Judy…" he tried to sooth her, but she waved him off.

"No Nick, you deserve an answer. Though I'm not sure it's exactly what you want to hear," she said. Nicks ears flattened to his head, thinking he already knew where this was going. "To be truthful, I think I do actually like you," Judy confessed shyly, getting Nick to perk up surprised by her answer. But She said I wouldn't like the answer, he thought. Unfortunately for Nick's new found hope, Judy wasn't finished yet. "But I just can't… can't be with you."

"What do you mean?" Nick was floored. How could she love him, yet not be with him? Why was she playing so much with his emotions?

Judy was hesitant to answer, worried that Nick would become even angrier than she already knew he was. "I was raised by parents who had a firm believe that only mammals of the same species and gender should be with each other. I personally believe that everyone should be able to be with anyone they want, but I'm just scared about what they'd think if they knew I was dating another species. I've already done a lot of things they don't approve of, but I've never done anything that might cause them to disown me." Nick could see that Judy was physically shaken by the thought of this. It caused Nick to feel slightly bad for the bunny. "I don't know what to do, honestly. I feel like I want to be with you, but I don't want to lose my family. Family is everything to a rabbit." Nick let out a long sigh which didn't help the bunny feel any better.

"Nick?" Judy asked, waiting for a response of any kind, but Nick was lost in thought as he looked at the ground.

Was he disappointed? Very. He had wished for months that he'd be able to confess his feelings for her, then she'd say she felt the same way, and they'd date happily and maybe even become something more some day. Sure this wasn't the answer he wanted, far from it, but he couldn't be mad at Judy. One of the reasons why he was hesitant to confess in the first place was because he didn't want to tear Judy apart from her family. He had to respect her choice.

Nick finally looked up at her with a half smile. "I understand." He told her.

"Really?" Judy had to admit that she was a little surprised that he was being so calm about this. After everything she had put him through for the past two days, and the worse she got from him were a couple of glares? This fox is too good for me.

"Look, Judy," he started, looking solemnly at the bunny, "I always assumed that if you rejected me that our friendship would just fall to pieces. Our partnership would fail and we'd slowly drift apart to the point we never talk anymore. I don't want that to happen to us." Nick expressed earnestly. This was his greatest fear, to lose Judy forever. She's made life for him so much richer and fuller that he wouldn't know what to do with himself if he ever lost her.

"Nick, this may be a little weird right now, but you are my best friend. It is going to take a lot more than just some awkwardness to tear us apart," Judy told him. She understood where he was coming from, but she cared for him way to much just to let him slip away from her for such a simple thing.

"Soooo, still Friends?" Nick inquired sheepishly.

"Of course, you dumb fox," the rabbit replied with a smirk.

"Sly bunny," Nick replied, giving a relived smile. He couldn't be happier that they were still friends, and that Judy wasn't that put off from his confession. He still assumed that things would be slightly different for them, there was no denying that, but Judy was right- it would take a lot more to tear the two of them apart.

"We should get going to work," Judy suggested, pointing out that it was thirty minutes to six.

"Yah, Bogo will kill us if we are late today," Nick agreed as he drank the last of his coffee. "Oh, and thank you for taking care of me while I was drunk." Speaking of which, he remembered that he wasn't looking the best. He slipped on his shades right before they left the apartment.

"Wasn't a problem, I mean what are friends for, right?" Judy said. Nick grinned happily, glad that Judy would still be apart of his life.

"So you should probably know, those bank robbers struck again last night," Judy said, catching the attention of Nick. "Before you came into the kitchen I was reading a report that a raccoon and a masked wolf were seen breaking into a jewelry store, and that they stole basically everything," the bunny explained. Nick nodded and knew it was definitely the same group they encountered a few days earlier; the image of the masked wolf being seared into his head. Though something seemed odd to him. "Why on earth would they go from a massive bank heist to a jewelry store?"

Judy shrugged, just as stumped as him, "I've got no idea, but it's clear what there after is money, and a lot of it," she figured. Nick nodded in agreement.

Judy continued to drive them towards the precinct, and as they neared the front they became confused by the sight of a half a dozen large black SUV's parked right outside the front of the station. Nick happened to glance down, then nudged Judy and pointed out what she saw. All of them had matching government plates.

"Feds? What are they doing here?" Judy asked, pulling around back to the parking garage.

"No idea." Nick said as Judy parked the cruiser, "But I have a feeling it has to do with the bank robbers." He inferred as the hopped out of the car.

The partners walked into the main lobby looking around to see a couple dozen mammals in suites buzzing around the precinct in an urgent manner. Nick and Judy looked perplexed at the sight of the federal agents as they walked over to Clawhausers desk. The oversized cheetah was sitting in his chair eating his usual breakfast that consisted primarily of doughnuts. When the cheetah saw the two, a visible look of relief fell over him.

"I'm so glad you two are okay," he nearly screamed.

"It's good to see you too, Ben," Judy smiled at their gleeful friend. It was a relief to see a nice familiar face.

"Nick, you don't look so well. Are you feeling alright?" Ben asked worryingly.

"Yah, just a rough couple of nights," Nick lied, still having to annoy the constant pounding in his head from the hangover. "Other than that I'm fine," he grinned reassuringly.

"I'm honestly surprised you two look as good as you do. I thought you both would look like death," Ben admitted. The partners really did luck out by not getting as hurt as they could have. Being that close to the blast zone and coming out with minimal injuries is a miracle. The only noticeable thing to come from their near deaths was the cut across Judy's forehead. Other than that, you would never know the two almost exploded.

"So what's with all the suits?" Nick asked, referring to the MBI agents.

"I'm not that sure, they just came here this morning and everything's just been hectic since then. I haven't seen the Chief yet this morning, so I haven't been able to ask him what's going on," Ben explained. If he had to be honest, all of this was making him a tad bit nervous.

"I guess we will just have to find out in the bullpen; we'll most likely get an explanation there," Judy inferred.

"Here's hoping," Nick agreed, "This is causing me to be on edge." Judy felt the same way. Things haven't been going well for them as is, and they only felt that it was going to get worse. Something about this group of criminals just didn't sit right with the partners; especially with the presence of the MBI.

Judy and Nick bid there farewells to Clawhauser and started making their way to the bullpen where they were hoping for answers. They walked into the room and immediately were met with wall of suspense. The usual excitement was void from the room, causing everything to be that more intense. It seems that they weren't the only one worried about what was going on. When the two were seen, their fellow officers wanted to make sure that they were okay; Nick and Judy assured them that they were fine… mostly. The rabbit and fox officer took their usual seat and waited for the Chief to come in and debrief all of them about what was happening and why there were so many federal agents walking around their building.

When Chief Bogo walked in, there wasn't the usual energy that came from the officers, instead there was only silence as the large cape buffalo took his place in the front of the room. Closely behind him followed three other animals: a cougar, a jackal, and a rabbit. Everybody immediately prepared for the worse when they saw the condition that their leader was in. It didn't look like he had gotten much rest the past couple of days, which caused him to look way more pissed off than usual.

"It's obvious that you all want to know what's going on, and why the MBI are here. To put it bluntly, the city of Zootopia is no longer safe." If anyone in the room wasn't unnerved before, they sure are now. Judy felt her stomachs twist because her brother was here all alone, and if the city isn't safe than neither is he. Nick isn't to thrilled about the news either; his mother lives in a bad part of the city all alone, and that already scares him to death. "To help put this into perspective, Agent Clawson will inform you on what's happening." Bogo gestured over to the female cougar who wore a stern face. She walked over and took Bogo's spot and stared down the room of officers with a harsh scowl. "She seems nice," Nick whispered down to Judy; in return he received an elbow to the ribs and a dirty look. He got the message.

"The mammals involved in the bank robbery a few days ago are not your average day gang bangers; this crew, known as The Fakes, are a highly dangerous group of professional criminals who are near the top of the MBI most wanted list." She stated. Well, that's just wonderful Nick inwardly groused.

As she talked, the rabbit and jackal passed out profiles of every member of the crew. Judy immediately dug into the files to check in to these criminals. There were a total of six of them: a raccoon, a bear, a honey badger, a hare, a fennec, and… the wolf; the same wolf that nearly shot her and Nick. It was weird, every other animal had a mug shot and a detailed record of what they did; however, the wolf only had a low quality picture with minimal information. There wasn't even a name, only an alias: Vagabond. This guy just terrifies me more and more.

"The crew originates out of Los Animales, and have been rampaging in the city for nearly half a decade. They control most of the city, under the leadership of one Geoff Ramsey. For them to come all the way over to Zootopia is very alarming. We just hope to figure out what they are here for, for the sake of every mammal in the city." An eerie silence enveloped the room as everyone processed the reality of the moment, The surrealism of the whole situation coming down on them like a building.

"So what are we supposed to do?" A voice from the back of the room asked what everyone was thinking.

"To contain their destruction and keep collateral to a minimum for the safety of the city," she instructed. Though being very clear with her orders, Judy didn't like the answer they were given.

"Shouldn't we be out there trying to catch them, not just maintain their actions?" Judy questioned. Having almost been killed by them, she felt a personal drive to put these criminals behind bars.

"We have no intentions of bringing any mammal from The Fakes in," Agent Clawson stated quite matter-of-factly. "These animals have killed dozens of civilians, officers, and agents. Besides, every time we bring one of them in, it always ends with bloodshed and them walking away free. If there is any chance, you are to shoot them on sight."

Most of the cops didn't see that as being a problem, including Nick. These are dangerous criminals who need to be brought down. Judy, however, seemed to be mortified at the thought. Shooting someone on sight, even with the chance of being brought in? She understood how dangerous these animals are and figured it would be better to have them off the street, but it goes against everything she believes in. She fidgeted around in her shared seat as her morale's clashed. Nick noticed her behavior, considering how much she was bumping into him, and noted that he'd have to ask her about it later.

Chief had assumed his regular position back in the front of the room, giving out orders to everyone; mostly it was an increase in patrols around the city to increase security. Judy and Nick figured they'd be part of that group, but as the last pair of mammals left they weren't so sure anymore.

"Hopps, Wilde, come here," Bogo called for them, getting them to jump down from their chair and nervously walk over to him and the three feds.

"These are my two officers who had the run in with The Fakes," Bogo stated. The rabbit looked at both of them, unimpressed; which didn't go unnoticed by the partners. "I want you two to relay everything that happened Friday to Agent Savage and Agent Canis. Agent Clawson and I have some things to discuss." After he gave them their orders, the buffalo and the cougar left to go and trade some notes; this left the two sets of partners in the bullpen. Already, a tension built up between them as Nick glared at the judgmental buck, and he stared right back seemingly unfazed by the hostility.

"Perhaps we can go somewhere else to talk," the female jackal suggested in a joyful tone, trying to break up the building tension.

"We can go to our desks," Judy said, hoping that Nick wouldn't get into a fight with the other rabbit. For not letting people get to him, he has quite a big temper- its not often he blows his top, but when he does it gets scary. Luckily she got nods of approval from everyone.

They began to walk to their work stations, and on the way Nick and Judy prepared themselves to retell what happened a few days ago. It's not something someone would like to talk about, no matter how much of a veteran you are, or how dull your senses have become.

"Everything ready?"

"Yep, everyone is in place and the target is approaching."

The crime boss, Geoff Ramsey, stood atop the rooftops of a very crowded part of Saharan Square, on Heat Street. He gave a slight pant from the heat beating down on them. We had to chose here, of all places, for this, he growled at himself. He looked down to a near alley where he saw a fully armored vehicle ready to spring into action at any moment. A little further down the street, to the west, he spotted a grizzly and badger standing next to a garbage can talking amongst themselves. He smirked: everything was perfect.

With him, holding a large sniper rifle, was the fennec Jeremy. Jeremy watched through his scope for the target to arrive; once it did he'd signal everyone and everything would begin.

"What's the E.T.A on the package, Gavin," Geoff asked into a com system.

"I'd say you'll see it in less than a minute, that's when Lil-J can bip the driver and everything should kick-off," the British hare predicted.

"Everyone get that?" the raccoon asked, getting a unanimous 'Yah' from the rest of the crew.

"Target is approaching," Jeremy suddenly called out. Down the road approached a large unmarked vehicle, but it was obviously what they were waiting for. Geoff rolled his eyes seeing the vehicle a little ahead of schedule, but it wasn't much of a problem for them; they're used to having difficulties during their heists.

"Alright, fire when ready, then get ready to book it out of here," Geoff ordered, ready to take off to the meeting point.

The fennec looked down his scope, lining the head of the driver perfectly in his sights. He took a deep breath and slowly drew it out as he softly squeezed down the trigger.

Bang!


End file.
